woarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fantasy War of Ancients Wiki
Welcome to the Final Fantasy: War of Ancients Welcome to the lands of Atheria ruled over by The 7 Lords of Atheria. This is A Final fantasy RP with a new system for building up your characters power and abilities at any pace you like. The role play is based in the future of a fantasy and real world mix during the time 1060 AKD(After Kings Dust), where weapons have been developed to new heighs and some of the existing races have been infected with a source of unlimited energy that gives each of them powers called Kings Dust. The role play is unique in its own because the system is self sustaining and the world is as realistic as our own, right down the the economic systems of supplier and consumer RPCs. The entire world will function on the people it's made of, not of any NPC characters. Today may very well be the mark of a new future for you, and possible friends. As you have the chance to join a thriving and self sustaining community of Final Fantasy Roleplay. The group functions In-chat on the IMVU platform, using the T1 style of Roleplay. DO NOTE! Roleplay and storyline go before nitpicking and trying to void posts because of minor technical issues. If its clear what someone wants to do in his/her post, that is perfectly fine. Also you don't need to posts 2 pages of fluff to describe the texture of your hair and how it blows in the wind. QUALITY OVER QUANTITY! But aside of all the rules, aside from the way we run things. There is one ideal which is far more important than anything else. We are one big family. We are friends. We aim to create something magical together by the old way of words and imagination. Thanks to Square Enix we have a brilliant universe to achieve this goal, so let create some magic shall we? Do make sure to read through all of the links so you know further rules, restrictions, and more. WOARP Pages Rules of Role Play (Even veteran role players should read this since some new rules will be added to close loop holes.) Self Sustaining Systems *Economic (The Supply and Demand will be 100% RPC controled. Read for more info.) *Military (Will be controlled by the City Ruler or Governement in character, but each branch will have its command chain like a real military) *Religious (Has no combat help, but most holy knights and cleric healers should be a part of atleast one.) Cities and Countries *Kalamos Templates and powers *Races *Character Template (Ask an officer in your city to create a page for you to fill out the template if you dont know how to do it yourself.) *Race Template Rank system All Ranks are given by higher ranking officers in the cities and systems they work in. *City Ranks *Power information *Databook Information *Mission Board Atheria Library *Kalamos Logs *Rogue Logs *NPCs (Temporary)